


stuck in the middle

by domniall



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Porn Without Plot, ménage à trois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domniall/pseuds/domniall
Summary: Two out of three ain't bad, but Dan was an overachiever.





	stuck in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> im ashamed that i thought of this when i was half asleep and thought... Well Why Not
> 
> also my friend wont get off the PJ subject and how she wants to swallow his children so,,, i let dan do it instead ?
> 
> i skipped the prep part because it's over done but if you trying to stick more than one thing inside of one of your holes, please practice and use lots of lube thank you !

Dan’s stuck. 

Okay. He’s not really stuck, just placed in between two things, rather. 

These two things happen to be Phil, and PJ, respectively in the front of him and the back of him. The gentle touches to his hips and sides from both of the men give his skin goose bumps that spread across his entire body down to his toes that wiggle with anticipation. 

He’s not stuck in a bad way, just wedged down around them both. He’s surrounding them but they engulf his slightly slimmer form with their arms and breath that dances over his skin. It makes him shiver and he keens into the back of his teeth from his smile. His eyes squeeze shut and a groan finally rumbles up through his chest as the pleasure settles into his tummy with the shifting of their own larger bodies. 

“Move.” He speaks out lowly. 

See, Dan wasn’t stuck, or here, rather, 30 minutes ago. 30 minutes ago, they were sat on the couch of the lounge, Phil’s fingers lazily stroking the base of Dan’s hairline. PJ’s feet and legs were crossing both of their laps as their feet rested on the coffee table in front. They were tangled together neatly, watching the newest episode of Game of Thrones and almost drooling over the cinematography. The episode ended, and Phil took a look at PJ who smiled back at the thick-rimmed glasses and it’s all Dan remembers before his hair was tugged and his neck was being attacked with mouths and tongues. 

That’s how he ended up here—nicely slouching against PJ’s bare chest with his one hand gripping for life on the back of Phil’s head, fingers locked into his hair. 

The flesh bracketing him leaned in closer as he felt himself being opened up. Phil moved first, his hips pulling out in a slow drag which made Dan’s throat close with a higher pitched noise. It was all good, his fingers not tugging as if he was in pain but his head digging against PJ’s shoulder. 

“Need your other leg up.” The other curly haired body whispered and then reached out to help Dan bend his one leg like the other, both of them curling and pushing on the railing of the end of the bed. His knees were spread wide, opened. Open for them. They needed as much access as possible and Dan was doing his best to keep relaxed as PJ started to move, his hips not going as far as he as on the bed behind Dan rather than feet planted on the floor like Phil. 

Phil looked really good, too, with his wide stance and strong arms keeping Dan’s hand not in his hair griped in his arm. 

Oh yeah, Dan wasn’t allowed to touch himself. He huffed because it wasn’t fair but also none of this was fair because nobody was really moving much. 

“Please,” Dan was begging, his hips barely moving as he tried to arch them, “Move.” 

Phil grinned with half lidded eyes. “No need to beg.” Phil’s hips collided again with Dan’s, pressing up back in deeply inside. Dan’s jaw dropped, no sound coming out as he shuddered in pleasure, his head pressed back against PJ’s shoulder. 

PJ’s hand came and was holding Dan’s jaw as it closed slowly, a moan finally dragging out of the already wrecked throat. He kissed slowly up over it, reaching around his ear as he too began slowly rocking his hips against Dan’s. 

“Kinda wanted him to.” PJ finally said against Dan’s ear only to kiss it again and Phil chuckled before his free hand was bracing Dan’s knee, keeping his legs open for another thrust. 

Dan’s body seized up for half of a half of a second only to let himself be fucked out. 

He felt nice, full, and warm when they finally could move. Both of them seemed to find a pace where at least one of them were completely bottomed out inside of him and he had no words, just strings of gibberish that ended with loud, almost obnoxious moans. 

His free hand let go of Phil’s hair long enough for him to reach behind him and grip for some new strands, tugging PJ’s head back while the second brunette moaned along Dan’s ear. The noises went straight to his own crotch and his cock twitched with excitement as the men jerked him around with their thrusts and bumps. Phil’s face and upper body turned flush with pleasure the faster he continued to move while PJ got louder as they slid back and forth, opening him more with each movement. 

Dan’s arm tried to push against Phil’s grasp but the older boy wasn’t having any of it, giving Dan’s wrist a squeeze. He really wanted to touch himself because he felt stiff and needed to release pressure but he wasn’t allowed and they would probably make him cum untouched, those bastards. 

Dan, however, didn’t get to think about it much because they somehow figured out how to make it better. PJ helped first, unbending Dan’s left leg and letting it stretch out before Phil hiked it up over his shoulder, their hips angled now better than before. Their thrusts became more targeted and they each were pressing deeper than before, grunting and groaning under their breath. You couldn’t hear much from them and neither could Dan, because he was near screaming as they both fucked into his prostate more and more. The speed only helped, his entire lower body goopy and warm and jelly-ish. 

His cock bobbed faster with their movements and skin smacked harder. Dan gave another pull to PJ’s hair who wasn’t paying attention anymore to anything but fucking his nice cock into Dan. 

That’s also kind of how they ended up like this. Dan liked cock, and PJ had a cock, and he asked to try it out with Phil who said why not. However, both P’s were both slightly shocked to figure out Dan wanted both of them. At once. Slightly shocked, because they both knew Dan and they knew Dan liked it rough and challenging. 

Dan worked toys in himself every night leading up to their agreed set date. He’d cum shaking and whimpering every time after being so completely wrecked and he knew it could only get better. 

He was already shaking and whimpering and his cock was flat up against his tummy, so he took it as a good sign. His whole body was red with tiny splotches like his cheek, a spot on his tummy, and a thigh, shown bright pink and Phil made sure to press fingers in them while PJ got his chin, squeezing his jaw again before placing a small bite into his lower neck. 

“Fuck.” Dan cursed out, his neck thing not a problem when cute boys wanna bite on it as he gets fucked by them. 

“Yeah.” Phil gasped out, his eyes gazing down over across the splotchy mess. He barely gave a smirk before his head dropped back again, a moan rising through his throat. “I’m so close.” He finally got out, hips now driving harder against Dan’s body. 

Phil and PJ knew the rules. 

PJ’s hand teasingly dropped down when he could reach and flicked the shining red tip of Dan’s cock and grinned bright as he shuddered from the simple touch. More pre-cum pumped out and spilled over the slit and tip and Dan needed it so bad. He was being ripped apart in the best fucking way and his dick was going to give at any moment. The burning he felt in his hips and stomach made him gulp loudly, hand gripping on PJ’s neck while his other dug nails into Phil’s arm where he could reach. 

He had to hold on long enough for at least Phil. 

He knew it was coming, the change in the pitch of his voice, the way his lips part a bit wider than usual, the way his hips stutter with thrusts. PJ kept going, pumping and squelching a little as Phil bent in and pressed a quick, heated kiss to Dan’s lips. Dan barely could kiss back, his mind so concentrated on control, control, control. His head arched enough to kiss back for a moment before Phil bottomed out for the last time. Dan and PJ both had a response, gasping and cursing under breaths as Phil came, his hips grinding against Dan’s shaky ones. 

Dan felt full and edging onto something surreal before it hit in harder than anything else. From his feet to his head, his body seemed to be sent into overdrive as both Phil and PJ continued moving inside of him, Phil riding out his orgasm as much as he could. 

The warmth of Phil spread through him and his cock couldn’t take anymore, and he was done and tired of trying to save it. His muscles and body unclenched and he felt nothing but satisfaction with his release, his bones radiating energy that seeped through him completely. His mind was clear and his whole body felt floaty underneath the touch of both of them. They edged him through it, PJ getting his hand around Dan’s overstimulated cock when he seemingly finished his orgasm. It felt hot and wrong but his hips bucked up into the hand. 

He hadn’t felt Phil pull out but he had, watching in awe at the site below him. When Dan’s eyes finally opened, he could see the concentrated face he had. Dan would like to frame it, if he could. His eyes were wide and teeth sinking just slightly into his red lips. Dan hummed and then whimpered when he was brought back to their reality. PJ was pulling out of him slow, his hands holding Dan’s hips up. PJ was still hard, not quite there yet. 

Two out of three ain’t bad, but Dan’s an overachiever. 

Dan makes a soft “nrgh” noise as he reaches for Phil. Phil immediately helps him sit up once his leg is off his shoulder and Dan’s wobbly as he tries to move. He doesn’t feel empty per say, he just feels different. Open. Real. He also feels the warm drip of liquids down his thigh. It’s nice, it makes him squeeze his thighs together for a moment before he’s pushing himself back. PJ falls back into the bed and Dan’s on him quickly, tongue out and eyes closed lapping and suckling up and down the underside of his shaft. 

Phil full on bites his lip when he makes a second’s worth of eye contact with PJ but he’s gone. PJ’s head slips back in between his shoulder blades as he moans out. Phil knows that feeling, and he’s moving forward now to let his fingers slip down over Dan’s used hole. He barely jumps as he feels the warm fingers but hums and continues working his mouth. He gets his mouth opened around PJ and some of him sucked into his mouth the same time Phil teases his fingers barely into Dan again. The feeling makes his legs weak and wiggle and his hand has to push down into the bed to keep him steadied. 

PJ’s hands find Dan’s hair and rather than pull, massages across his scalp, rubbing slow. It’s nice, and Dan feels good as his mouth hollows out around PJ’s cock. Phil barely fingers Dan open again with one finger, curling it slightly and Dan’s already slightly hard as PJ groans out that he’s close. Dan takes as much as he can into his throat, sucking and twisting his head around while humming out, hoping the vibrations would help. They did, and PJ wrapped his fingers around Dan’s hair as he finally could let himself go, spilling into the back of Dan’s throat. 

Dan moaned at the sensation, feeling filled and swelled up. He pulled off PJ and nudged his hips barely back against Phil’s fingers only to frown when he didn’t feel them anymore. Instead, Phil was at the side of him, pushing him down into the bed. Dan followed but smiled as Phil was climbing up in with them now, a smile on his lips. 

“Gimmie a moment.” PJ finally croaked out, his hands raising to cover over his eyes. Both Dan and Phil giggled out softly and laid back, tired and wrecked and content. 

In the matter of minutes, they’re asleep together. 

When Dan wakes up, he’s stuck. 

Not really. There are just limbs over him that won’t move and he really needs a wee. Also, maybe some Tylenol to help with the dull pain that resonates in his lower back. 

He tries to figure out which hands belong to who but it’s useless in the dim light. He starts poking and prodding, trying to wake up sleepy boys. 

Phil wakes up, a light sleeper, and groans before he’s poking back. Dan jumps and jerks PJ awake who whines. 

“Moooove.” Dan groans and pouts, pushing at their hands and bodies. 

He doesn’t understand why he’s always got to be in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/domniall) and watch me scream


End file.
